


Overture

by greenapricot



Series: Possibility [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: The way they keep looking at him and at each other is enough to make a bloke think things that can’t possibly be true. If pressed Robbie would have to admit that the thought has crossed his mind; him and Laura, him and James, the three of them together, but it’s only ever been a thought, wank fodder, never a real possibility.





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameshathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameshathaway/gifts).



> The third part of the Possibility series, but having read the previous porn is not necessary for reading this porn.
> 
> For jameshathaway who inspired this entire series ages ago with a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> This is my 30th Lewis fic and my first OT3 fic which feels rather momentous.
> 
> My eternal gratitude to iloveyoudie for listening to me whine about this endlessly, reading it over and assuring me that it doesn’t suck, and helping me fix the most awkward sentence ever. Without her this would probably still be sitting in my WIP folder.

James is standing at Laura’s kitchen island with his sleeves rolled up, chopping veg and looking very much at home when Robbie arrives for dinner. He would have thought James had come straight from work to arrive before him, except that he’s wearing an entirely different outfit to earlier in the day; a dark purple shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and very well fitting black trousers. Robbie spares a moment to wonder how James could have made it home, changed, and arrived first when Robbie left the nick earlier and lives closer to Laura. 

“Good evening, sir,” James says, in that oddly formal way of his that means he’s up to something. He flashes Laura a grin as she comes into the kitchen behind Robbie. 

Robbie is well aware that his sergeant is an attractive man—as Laura seems to enjoy pointing out to him—but James in those tailored suits of his, even when he’s slouched on Robbie’s sofa with his tie loosened and top button undone, is different to this. Standing there in that outfit, James looks like the host of a posh cooking show or some sort of fashion model. Robbie finds his eyes drawn to the open collar of James’ shirt, to the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he takes a sip of wine from the glass next to him on the worktop. 

He must be tired for a simple change of James’ clothes to catch him so off guard. It hasn’t even been that arduous a week as their weeks go. Nothing but standard interviews and police work on a burglary case, not even a murder. Yet, here he is gawping at his sergeant’s collarbones. 

“May I take your coat, Robbie?” Laura asks, standing at his elbow. She’s up to something too. They are both up to something, no doubt the same something. This dinner must be another attempt at getting him to eat healthier. Or he would think so if it weren’t for the tantalising smell of a roast filling the kitchen. But adventures in healthy eating don’t explain why the two of them are all gussied up. 

Robbie shrugs off his anorak and tries not to let his eyes linger on the lower than usual neckline of Laura’s green top or the way her skirt clings to her hips as she reaches up to hang his coat in the hall cupboard. If he’d seen either of them out at a restaurant dressed like this he would’ve assumed they were on a date. Could this be a date? The two of them? But then why invite him? They must have plans for a concert later, they seem to do that a lot of late. He’s glad, at least, that he opted to wear the slightly dressier solid blue shirt not the plaid one he’d first considered.

“Anything I can do to help?” Robbie asks. 

A conspiratorial glance passes between James and Laura. Definitely up to something.

“No, you sit.” Laura points to a stool on the other side of the kitchen island from James.

“Wine?” James asks, holding up the bottle. 

“Please,” Robbie says, playing along. James pours him a generous portion then tops up his own glass. 

Robbie sips his wine and watches James chop while Laura checks the roast, turning in such a way as to give him a full view of her cleavage when she slides the pan back into the oven. He wrenches his eyes away. James smirks, giving him a tiny nod before refocusing on his chopping, almost as if he too is appreciating the view. Robbie takes another sip of wine. 

The speed and skill of James’ chopping is mesmerising; the knife moving so quickly it’s a wonder the lad hasn’t nicked himself, slicing perfect circles of onion onto the cutting board. Robbie has witnessed James’ skills in the kitchen before on those nights when James periodically declares he’s had enough of takeaway and pub food and insists on cooking them a proper meal. But somehow it feels different to be sat across from James in Laura’s kitchen with nothing to do but watch him work. Almost like James is putting on a show for him, almost like they both are. 

Laura and James move between the worktop and the two skillets sizzling away on the hob, chopping, adding ingredients, seasoning, stirring. Laura reaches across James for the garlic on the edge of the worktop and he opens the drawer behind him, handing her the garlic press before she asks. James rests his hand on Laura’s hip to indicate he’s coming up behind her with peppers to add to the skillet and she steps into his touch, turning to him with a smile before moving out of his way. They move around the kitchen and each other like some sort of dance, like this is something they do on the regular, comfortable in each other’s space, and well, rather blatantly flirting with each other right in front of him.

And it hits Robbie that it’s not just here, not just now in Laura’s kitchen, that the two of them are like this; the little knowing smiles and small touches that pass between them have been going on for months at crime scenes and over post-mortem reports. There is an intimacy to their movements that speaks of there being more to their relationship than friends who attend the occasional concert together. How blind has he been for how long?

Robbie feels a tightening in his chest as he watches them, a longing he does his best to suppress with more wine and willpower, but he still can’t quite manage to focus on the conversation James and Laura are having around him. Laura gives James a playful smack on the arse when he steps in her way as she’s serving their meal onto plates and Robbie finds himself wishing he had this too. He hadn’t even realised they did. What sort of a friend is he to either of them that he hadn’t? 

Dinner is delicious. Robbie has had meals cooked by each of them, but a meal cooked by both of them together turns out to be even better than the sum of its parts. And yet he barely manages to concentrate on what he’s eating. His gaze keeps falling to the open collar of James’ shirt, the low neckline of Laura’s blouse. They have both definitely caught him at it more than once. 

The way they keep looking at him and at each other is enough to make a bloke think things that can’t possibly be true. If pressed Robbie would have to admit that the thought has crossed his mind; him and Laura, him and James, the three of them together, but it’s only ever been a thought, wank fodder, never a real possibility. 

Yet, he’d swear Laura gives him an encouraging nod when she catches him gazing at James’ throat, the tendons moving under his skin as he cuts another slice from the roast. As if to say, _Yes, he’s quite fit, isn’t he?_ But he can’t possibly be reading that right, so he accepts another top up of his wine and does his best to keep up his end of the conversation. 

As the evening goes on, Robbie decides the only logical explanation for their behaviour is that Laura and James have invited him here to tell him that they’re together. Though why the elaborate dinner and this show of casual intimacy, not a mention when they’re down the pub for drinks, is beyond him. That and they seem to be flirting with him as well as each other. 

By the time James is clearing the dishes away—having refused Robbie’s help—and Laura is settling in on the sofa, they’re well into the second bottle of wine. Robbie heads for the armchair to leave space for James to sit next to Laura on the sofa, but she pats the cushion next to her in invitation.

“There’s a much better view of the fireplace from here,” she says, her grin suspiciously mischievous. 

Robbie sits down next to Laura and she distributes the last of the open bottle between their glasses. James appears a moment later with a third bottle and the corkscrew. Robbie finds he can’t tear his eyes away from the dexterity of James’ fingers as he cuts the foil and opens the bottle with quick, sure motions and a bit of a flourish. 

James refills his own glass, sets the bottle down on the coffee table, and settles in on Robbie’s other side despite the fact that the sofa isn’t quite big enough for three. James is pressed against Robbie, shoulder to hip to knee, and he smells good; spicy and a bit smokey, but not cigarette smoke, a warm heady scent that is very James and yet also new. The two of them often sit this close, or nearly this close. This is really no different, but that fact does nothing to stop heat pooling in Robbie’s gut at James’ proximity. He needs to pull himself together.

Robbie picks up his wine glass from the coffee table and turns toward Laura who has shifted sideways with her back to the arm of the sofa so she’s facing both of them. She toes off her shoes and curls her legs up in front of her on the cushions, giving Robbie a glimpse of more of her thigh than he probably ought to be looking at while she tugs her skirt down over her legs. 

Laura lifts her glass, looking Robbie in the eye. “To new possibilities.”

She clinks her glass against Robbie’s and then leans forward, giving him a view straight down her top, as she clinks glasses with James. 

“New possibilities,” James echoes in a low rumble that makes possibilities sound downright salacious. Robbie feels his cheeks heat. They all three drink, Robbie taking more of a gulp than a sip, trying to tamp down the flare of arousal that courses through him with the two of them leaning toward each other over him, the scent of James’ spicy aftershave mingling with Laura’s citrusy perfume. 

James takes another sip of wine and slouches into the cushions, gazing at the fire, his glass balanced in his fingers in a way that accentuates the elegant curve of his wrist. He lets out a contented sigh, stretching his left arm along the back of the sofa behind Robbie’s head. Robbie has to assume James is reaching for Laura, the alternative is, well… But Laura is still leaning against the arm of the sofa with her feet up, facing Robbie. Too far away for even James’ long arms to reach her properly.

Laura grins at Robbie, then puts her wine glass down on the coffee table and twists around to pick up a box from the side table. 

“Dessert?” she asks, opening it to reveal four rather large dark chocolate truffles. 

“Why not?” This is the distraction Robbie needs to get his wandering thoughts in order. 

She grins again and before Robbie can put his glass down to choose one, Laura selects a truffle and holds it up to his mouth. The truffle is far too big; there’s nothing for it but to take an awkward bite, his lips brushing Laura’s fingers. When his teeth crack through the chocolate shell, his mouth is flooded with sweet and tart raspberry. The filling drips down his chin. 

“Let me help you with that.” James places his wine glass on the coffee table with exaggerated care. But instead of taking Robbie’s glass from him so he can grab the truffle himself, James runs his finger up Robbie’s chin and across his bottom lip collecting the filling, then holds his raspberry coated finger out to Laura. With James’ chest pressed against Robbie’s shoulder, he feels more than hears James’ low groan as Laura sucks his finger into her mouth. When she releases him, James dips his finger into the open top of the truffle, coating it with more filling, and brings it to his own lips, licking it clean, eyes fixed on Robbie the entire time. 

Robbie’s face goes hot, along with other areas that he’s been trying not to acknowledge all evening. He can only stare until James leans forward and presses his lips to Robbie’s, curving his slightly sticky fingers around the nape of Robbie’s neck. Robbie shivers and leans into the touch. It’s an awkward angle, both of them twisted sideways on the sofa, but there’s nothing awkward about the enthusiasm of James’ kiss. James tastes of raspberry and cabernet and Robbie hardly registers Laura taking his wine glass from him. He pulls James closer, deepening the kiss, and James groans, his hands wandering to Robbie’s waist, tugging his shirt out of his trousers so he can slide his warm hand up against Robbie’s skin. 

His sergeant’s hand is under his shirt. And he likes it. He more than likes it. He wants more. 

“James,” Robbie gasps.

“Robbie,” James breathes. His eyes search Robbie’s face, likely looking for signs of doubt. Robbie has none. He ought to probably. Maybe. But he wants nothing more at this moment than to spend the rest of the evening sat on this sofa being thoroughly snogged by his sergeant. Except that he also wants to kiss Laura. She’s still sitting in the same spot, legs curled in front of her, watching the two of them with rapt attention. She put the truffle down at some point while he and James were occupied.

“Laura?” Robbie says.

She smiles. “You’re gorgeous together. I knew you would be.” Robbie’s face heats even more. “You’re okay with this?” she asks.

Robbie blinks at her for a moment, Laura’s enjoyment of watching him and James together settling into his consciousness, tilting his worldview in a very appealing direction. 

“Aye.” Robbie is still a bit at sea, but here Laura and James are leading him down a path he would have sworn didn’t even exist an hour ago. They have orchestrated this, the dinner, their outfits, the stunt with truffle. They brought him here for this. And really, what can he do but follow?

Robbie leans toward Laura, his fingers trailing up her thigh under the edge of her skirt. She shifts toward him, sliding her leg over his, her skirt riding up her thighs as she settles on his lap. He hears a soft groan from James as Laura’s lips meet his, she nips at his lower lip, then holds his face in both hands and kisses him but good. Laura’s soft curves under his hands, her tongue in his mouth, James still pressed against his side, hand stroking the small of Robbie’s back. It’s almost overwhelming. Robbie has to stop to catch his breath sooner than he’d like.

Laura shifts so her weight is more on Robbie’s knees than his thighs and gives him a beatific smile. “I think a change of venue may be in order.”

“I’m in favour.” James leans forward, capturing Laura’s mouth in a quick kiss and Robbie can’t help but groan when she shifts in his lap.

When they part, Laura and James flash him identical satisfied grins. James slides his hand out from under Robbie’s shirt and Laura shimmies backwards off his lap and Robbie follows them up the stairs. 

Robbie takes two steps into Laura’s bedroom and stops, taking in the sight before him. James has his arms around Laura, smiling down at her with adoration as he unfastens the buttons on the back of her blouse and Laura undoes the rest of his shirt buttons in turn. James whispers something in her ear and Laura grins up at him, then flashes Robbie a smile. 

They are beautiful together; James bending to kiss Laura and Laura standing on her toes to meet him, the way their hands move over each other’s bodies with comfortable familiarity. How did Robbie get so lucky? That they should want him, that they’ve sussed out that the three of them together was something he wanted before he’d even fully realised it himself. 

There are likely things he ought to be considering before climbing into bed with his two closest friends, but those considerations seem very distant and unimportant when James and Laura are stripping each other in front of him and beckoning him toward them. James shrugs out of his shirt and helps Laura pull off her top. She unclasps her bra and drops it to the floor and turns to Robbie.

“You’re a bit overdressed,” Laura says, holding her hand out to Robbie.

Robbie crosses the space between them and twines his fingers in hers. Laura reels him in, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, then pulling him down to her by his open collar. She nips at his lower lip and Robbie groans as she deepens the kiss, making quick work of his shirt buttons. 

Then James is behind him, sliding the shirt off his shoulders. Laura unbuttons the cuffs and then his shirt is gone and James is kissing the nape of his neck, his shoulder, fingers ghosting over Robbie’s sides as Laura sucks on his nipple. He is awash with sensation; Laura pressed against his front and James draped over his back. It’s been a long damn time since anyone touched him like this, let alone two people at once; lips, and tongues, and hands, and so much glorious bare skin. Robbie traces the line of Laura’s spine and she lets out a small sigh, moving her attention to his other nipple. And, God, that keening sound is coming from his own mouth. James hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Robbie’s trousers and Laura releases Robbie’s nipple, undoing his flies and pushing his trousers down. 

As he steps out of his trousers, Robbie feels a moment of self-consciousness. He’s nothing like as fit as either of them. And yet the looks they’re giving him are downright appreciative; as if an old man standing around in his pants with a hard-on is something extraordinary to behold. 

Robbie traces his finger along James’ collarbone, following the path he hasn’t been able to tear his eyes away from all evening. James sighs deeply, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Robbie steps forward, his lips following his fingers, then kisses up James’ neck and along his jaw. When he kisses the scar on James’ chin, James moans, leaning into Robbie as if he’s gone weak in the knees. Robbie kisses him again, traces the scar with the tip of his tongue and James gasps, turning his head and capturing Robbie’s mouth. 

Arousal pools in his gut as James pulls Robbie against him, the hard heat of James’ erection pressed against his belly, his own erection still trapped in his pants. James’ hands slide down Robbie’s back, slipping under the waistband before he takes a half a step backwards, leaving just enough space between them for Laura to ease Robbie’s pants over his cock and down. She trails her fingers along his thighs, over his hips, teasing, then turns him toward her, pulling him into a kiss. Robbie puts his hands on her bum and pulls Laura close and, _Christ_ , that feels good. 

James drapes himself over Robbie’s back, reaching for Laura, sandwiching Robbie between them and that’s even better, James following the line of Robbie’s shoulders with his lips, Laura tracing his jaw with her tongue. 

Then James is urging them toward the bed, curving his arm around Robbie’s side and nudging Laura’s hip until she sits down on the mattress. Laura flashes Robbie another mischievous grin as she slides back on the bed. James lies down by her side, all long, lean lines, cock hard against the taut muscles of his stomach, and Laura with her soft curves; perfect contrast and compliment. Both of them blonde through and through and utterly gorgeous. They’re watching him with looks of eager anticipation, heads tilted together as if they’ve been sharing a secret. Robbie has no idea where to start, there are too many possibilities. 

“Do you think we broke him?” Laura asks James in a low voice.

James shakes his head. “That’s his examining the evidence face.”

Laura smirks. “Would you like to examine the evidence more closely?”

“Aye,” Robbie says. He seems to have lost the ability to form proper sentences. Laura sits up, holding her hand out to him. Robbie steps forward, grateful for the direction, and Laura tugs him down onto the mattress between them. 

James trails one long finger along Robbie’s side, then across his stomach, tantalisingly close to Robbie’s cock. He licks his lips. “May I?” he asks, casting Robbie a hungry look. 

“Yes,” Robbie manages, his voice more than a little breathless. His cock twitches. 

James wraps his hand around Robbie’s cock and _God_ , that’s gorgeous. Fucking brilliant. James somehow seems to know exactly how Robbie likes it, the perfect pressure, the twist of his wrist. _Fuck_. James moves down the bed, hand still stroking Robbie’s cock, bending to place a gentle kiss to the tip, swirling his tongue over the head and then, _Christ_ , taking almost all of Robbie into his mouth at once. 

Robbie is thrusting into James’ mouth before he can stop himself, James humming around him, looking up at Robbie through his eyelashes. The lad is gorgeous with his lips stretched around Robbie’s cock; a look of utter bliss on his face, as if he’s prepared to do this all night. Robbie wants that, _God_ , he wants that, but he’s not going to last anything like that long with James moaning around his cock and taking him in deeper. Another minute and he’s going to come. Robbie is not ready for this to be over when they’ve only just begun. 

“James,” Robbie gasps, touching James’ chin. James looks up at him. Christ, the way that lad looks at him. “I— think I— I need a minute.” 

James pulls off, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and grins. “You liked that, then?” he asks as if that wasn’t already very apparent. 

“You could say that,” Robbie answers. James’ grin widens.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show,” Laura says from the top of the bed. “But if you’re finished down there would you boys care to join me?” 

He’d forgotten about Laura; they’d forgotten about Laura. This sex with two people at once thing is a lot to keep track of. Laura is sprawled across the pillows propped up against the headboard, smirking down at them. Despite her words, she doesn’t seem to be overly bothered about having been forgotten. She tilts her knees up giving them a view of… everything.

James moves first, scrambling up the bed toward her, all eagerness, and Laura pulls him in for a kiss as soon as she can reach him, her hands sliding down his back, giving his bum a squeeze. James moans, his hand moving over the curve of her stomach and lower. When James brushes his fingers through her pubic hair Laura sighs and slides down the bed toward him. 

Watching them, Robbie knows exactly why Laura wasn’t bothered about being forgotten; the show _is_ quite enjoyable. The way Laura gasps when James presses a finger inside her, spreading her legs wider, her head falling back against the pillows and her hips rocking in time with James’ motions. When James settles himself between Laura’s legs, she lets out a delicious moan and Robbie moves up the bed for a better view. 

The sight of the two of them together, James’ hips stuttering against the mattress as he pleasures Laura with his fingers and tongue, the sounds they’re making which go straight to his cock; it’s miles better than the fantasies of the two of them that have crept into his wanking of late. 

James hums against Laura as she rocks her hips down onto his face, then shifts his arm, changing the angle and Laura lets out a low moan, reaching for Robbie.

“Kiss me,” she gasps.

Robbie lets himself be pulled sideways into a messy kiss and Laura slides her leg up to press against Robbie’s cock. He moves closer still, chasing what little friction there is against the sheets and her thigh. 

“Robbie,” Laura gasps. “Would you— would you give James a hand?” 

God. She wants them both at once. 

“Yes,” Robbie groans and kisses her once more before moving down the bed. 

James pulls away from Laura, to a dissatisfied whimper from above, and kisses Robbie. The taste of Laura on James’ tongue is intoxicating, his slick fingers sliding over Robbie’s shoulder. They’re both moaning by the time James breaks the kiss. 

“So,” James says, his voice pitched low. “My fingers are quite long, but yours are thicker.” 

“Ah.” Robbie manages a nod. James takes Robbie’s hand, sucking the first two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each finger in turn. _Christ_ , James’ mouth. After this, Robbie’s not going to be able to watch the lad smoke a cigarette without getting hard.

“Any time now,” Laura says. “Or do I need to get the dildo?” The way she’s smirking down at them ‘the dildo’ sounds more like a promise than a threat. 

“Sorry,” James says, but his pleased grin doesn’t make him look particularly apologetic. James slides down on the mattress so he’s in a better position, motioning for Robbie to join him. “You first,” he says. 

Robbie settles in next to James, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knee and James directs him to press the tip of his finger to Laura’s folds. She nods when Robbie glances up at her, then lets out a small, satisfied sigh as he pushes into slick, wet heat. Laura gasps, rocking her hips down onto his hand.

“Yes,” she sighs. “More.”

Robbie adds a second finger, then a third, as Laura thrusts against him, James licks at her clit, his tongue sliding over Robbie’s fingers and into her folds. 

“ _God_. One more,” Laura gasps. Before Robbie can add a fourth, James slides his finger in next Robbie’s, all the while continuing to lavish attention on Laura’s clit. She is all but writhing above them now, her words nothing but moans and gasps of pleasure as she rocks her hips down onto their fingers. Robbie kisses her inner thigh, reaches his free hand up to tug on her nipple, James does something that makes her moan louder, and she’s throwing her head back, arching off the bed even as she presses her hips down, muscles clenching and fluttering around their fingers and she’s gorgeous. Gorgeous. 

Laura lets out a low moan, muscles still pulsing with the last throes of orgasm, then a small sigh and shifts away from them. James pulls his finger out gently, Robbie follows, and Laura collapses onto the pillows with a satisfied sigh. 

“God, that was spectacular,” Laura says, breathless, a huge grin on her face.

“It was our pleasure,” James says with a tone that implies a courtly bow. He glances at Robbie as if to confirm his agreement. 

“Aye, lass,” Robbie agrees.

“Get up here, then,” Laura says. 

James kisses Laura first, then she turns to Robbie, pulling him into a languid kiss as James clambers over them both to lie down in the scant space between Robbie and the edge of the bed. James presses himself along Robbie’s back, the hard heat of him against Robbie’s arse, and slides his arm over Robbie’s waist, closing his hand around Robbie’s cock. Robbie gasps into Laura’s mouth. 

Laura grins up at them, scooting sideways and tugging Robbie toward her to give James more room. Robbie kisses her again, rolling onto his back as James continues to stroke him. James kisses his neck, his jaw, behind his ear, bites at Robbie’s collarbone, then traces the spot with his tongue before sliding his leg over Robbie’s and settling on top of him with an enticing wriggle of his hips. They both groan when their cocks slide together. 

“I want you,” James says, his voice rough. “I want you inside me.” 

“Christ, lad. Yes.”

James groans, shifting on top of him, rocking his hips, and flashes Robbie a salacious grin. Laura, who has clearly been enjoying the show again, smiles like the cat who got the cream and reaches for the bedside cabinet, pulling a small bottle and a condom from the drawer. James kisses her, then winks at Robbie and gets up on his hands and knees, presenting his arse to Laura.

Laura strokes James’ back and says in a stage whisper, “I think he might want to see, don’t you?”

“Oh.” James licks his lips, meeting Robbie’s eyes. “Do you?”

God. “Yes,” Robbie breathes.

James turns around so his arse is facing Robbie, looking over his shoulder at them with the most come hither look Robbie has ever seen. Laura slicks her fingers, then presses one to James’ entrance. James lets out a long, low moan when she pushes inside, dropping his head down and pushing back against her when she adds a second finger. Robbie grips the base of his cock to temper his arousal. 

He’s gorgeous. They’re gorgeous. James arches his back, his arms and legs trembling as Laura moves her fingers inside him, a sheen of sweat making his golden skin shine. They’ve obviously done this before, the way Laura has James gasping a litany of low moans and keening sounds, the easy way they move together when she adds a third finger. _Christ_. When it’s just the two of them do they use the dildo? Robbie wants to see that, but he can’t quite form the words to say so. Instead, he runs his hand along the enticing curve of James’ spine as he arches into Laura’s touch. James looks at him over his shoulder, all flushed and breathless, and Robbie kisses him, sloppy, at an awkward angle, and ungodly hot.

“Fuck. _Please_.” James moans. “I’m ready.”

“All right,” Laura says, easing her fingers out. James whimpers and sags down onto the bed, panting. Laura picks up the condom and turns to Robbie. “Lie down on your back.” 

Robbie does as instructed and Laura opens the condom, stroking it onto his cock with a delicious twist of her hand. Then James is sliding a leg over Robbie, settling on top of his thighs again. He meets Robbie’s eyes with a look of such heat it almost takes Robbie’s breath away. James tilts forward, sliding the curve of his arse forward over Robbie’s cock until his knees are bracketing Robbie’s ribs, his cock settling in the cleft of James’ arse. James reaches behind himself, closing his hand around Robbie’s cock; there is slight resistance, then slick, tight heat. _Fuck_. 

James is so damn beautiful; sweat blooming on his brow, the muscles of his torso and arms tensing and relaxing as he moves, the look of rapt concentration on his face, his lower lip between his teeth, his thighs trembling as he eases himself down. His cock, long and lean like the rest of him, hard against his stomach, slick with pre-come. Robbie runs a steadying hand up James’ thigh and James relaxes onto him by slow increments.

“Fuck,” James breathes, when Robbie is finally fully inside him. 

It’s all Robbie can do not to take hold of James’ hips and thrust. Christ. He wants to move, to feel James move on top of him. But he waits, revelling in the heady pleasure of being inside James, the blissed-out look on James’ face. James sighs and tilts his hips, presses down tentatively then rocks forward, sliding most of the way off Robbie’s cock before pushing down again. Then again. And faster. Harder. 

James falls forward, bracing his arms on either side of Robbie’s chest, rocking back onto Robbie’s cock, moaning, gorgeous. 

There is another moan from Robbie’s right. Laura is lying next to him, a bright purple dildo between her legs, matching the rhythm of James’ thrusts. _God_. Robbie reaches for her and Laura scoots closer until he can press his thumb to the hard nub of her clit. 

“Yes,” she gasps as James moans above him, fucking himself on Robbie’s cock.

James shifts, bending to kiss Laura. She sits up to meet him and, _Christ_ , the way James’ thrusts stutter when Laura bites his bottom lip. Fucking hell, it’s incredible. Robbie slides one hand up James’ thigh to his arse and the other into Laura’s hair, wishing he could kiss them both at once. Laura turns as if she heard that thought and presses her mouth to Robbie’s, nipping at his lip like she did with James, before settling down onto the bed again.

Laura’s hip slides against Robbie’s in time with James’ thrusts and Robbie’s every synapse is on fire, his hips rocking up into James, James’ moans becoming louder, Laura gasping along with them. James leans forward, changing the angle and lets out a deep, guttural moan, rolling his hips, pulling Robbie into a kiss that’s little more than the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. And _God_ , Robbie’s close. So close. James’ muscles tensing around him. Laura slides her hand between their bodies taking hold of James cock and James gasps, thrusting forward into Laura’s fist, rocking back onto Robbie’s cock. 

“Fuck, yes. _Please_. God. _Please_.” James’ rhythm stutters, his words nothing but keening as his body clenches around Robbie, spilling across Robbie’s chest, and Robbie follows him over the edge, Laura crying out next to him, his orgasm coursing through him in waves, their voices mingling in a crescendo of pleasure. 

It could be moments or it could be hours before Robbie is fully aware of his surroundings again beyond the delicious weight of James on top of him and Laura’s warmth at his side. James is folded over him, his head tucked into the crook of Robbie’s neck, Laura’s arm flung over them both. Eventually, James stirs, reaching behind himself to hold the condom in place as he rolls off Robbie. 

James lets out a long satisfied sigh and collapses onto the pillows.

“You were right,” he says to the ceiling. 

Laura chuckles from Robbie’s other side. “I did tell you.”

“You did,” James says with another satisfied sigh. “Remind me never to doubt you again.” 

“Mmm, I will,” Laura says. She slides her hand over Robbie’s hip, giving his softening cock a gentle squeeze, kisses his cheek, then pulling the condom off and dropping it over the side of the bed. Robbie, still a bit dazed, can only hum in response. “I think maybe we really did break him this time.”

James props himself up on his elbow and grins down at Robbie, the look on his face is soft, open. 

“Did we?” he asks, pulling the sheet up from the bottom of the bed and using it to clean up the mess he left on Robbie’s chest.

“Not yet,” Robbie says.

“Does that mean you’d be willing to give this another go?”

“Aye,” Robbie says, earning himself a kiss on the cheek from both of them. 

Robbie finds his eyes falling closed, contentment, bone-deep satisfaction, and the warmth of Laura and James on either side of him lulling him toward unconsciousness. They’re talking to each other but he can’t quite seem to pay attention to the words. He lets the soothing murmur or their voices wash over him. He could get used to this. Who’d’ve thought? At his age. Here he is, the luckiest man in the world. 

_____


End file.
